In Love
by mimichanMC
Summary: "Si necesitas hablar con otro ser humano, yo siempre estaré aquí." habia prometido Greg a la mejor amiga de su hijo, en el camino a casa de Connie ella realmente necesitaba hacerle una pregunta importante, una pregunta que no era la primera vez que le hacían, una pregunta que le traía recuerdos agridulces, pero a la que pensaba tenía la respuesta.


_"_ _Steven Universe", pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _ **In Love**_

— Seres humanos – dijo levantando su mano.

— ¡Seres humanos! – La pequeña y morena mano de la chiquilla chocó con la suya, con ojos brillantes emocionados, pero su expresión feliz se terminó cuando vio su reloj de pulsera – ¡¿Ya son las siete?!

El tiempo con la historia se había ido volando, el cielo se pintaba ya de naranja lejos en el horizonte, anunciando el término del día. Una de las múltiples reglas de la pequeña, era debía estar a las 8 de la noche como máximo en la puerta de su casa para atender su última clase de violín o no le darían permiso de ir a la playa de nuevo en toda la semana.

— ¡Oh, el día pasó muy rápido! – dijo Steven con un puchero – yo quería que fuéramos por unas papas fritas.

— Iremos la próxima vez – dijo la jovencita que había ido hasta él y lo había tomado de las manos para despedirse – regresare mañana después de clases.

— Esta bien… - dijo aún cabizbajo — Hasta mañana Connie.

— Hasta mañana Steven.

El adulto que se había quedado viendo toda la escena casi se sintió incomodo al ver a su hijo y a su pequeña… ¿amiga? mirándose el uno al otro, sosteniendo sus manos, reticentes a soltarse, mirándose a los ojos ligeramente sonrojados.

— Hey, Steven – tuvo que llamarlo en voz alta – ¿Te importaría llevar las cajas de discos al depósito?

— No hay problema papá – dijo mientras soltaba finalmente las manos de su mejor amiga.

— Connie debemos irnos ya.

— Si, Mr. Universe.

La chiquilla corrió a la camioneta y aún cuando arrancaba sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla y agitó su mano, se despidió hasta que su pequeño hijo salió de la vista de ambos. Después se sentó correctamente en el asiento delantero y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, sin que tuviera que pedírselo.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos mientras el viejo músico tarareaba la canción que se reproducía en el tocadiscos y movía la cabeza al ritmo, cuando la canción terminó e iba a empezar la siguiente, el corto silencio se rompió por la voz de la chica que lo acompañaba.

— ¿Mr. Universe…? – llamó con voz aguda e insegura.

— Si, Connie – le prestó atención.

— Yo… pues…

La chica agachó su cabeza como si quisiera hacerse más pequeña. El músico atendía solo de reojo sin perder su atención del camino, bajó el volumen de la música que se convirtió en un susurro apenas audible.

— Connie…

— Mr. Universe – dijo la chica con ímpetu de pronto girando a verlo con las mejillas rojas – como… ¿Cómo sabe uno cuando está enamorado?

El viejo músico se quedo helado por un largo momento mirándola, estuvo así hasta que la camioneta saltó por un bache y los dos soltaron un pequeño grito asustado, el adulto regresó su atención a la carretera, por suerte había estado vacía y no habían salido del todo de su carril.

— Oh… pues… - dijo un poco nervioso — ¿Le has preguntado a tu mamá primero, Connie?

— Mi mamá dice que el amor cuando uno es adolecente, solo es una sobreproducción de hormonas que van ligadas con el crecimiento… yo… no sé a quien más preguntarle y usted acaba de decir que…

— Si, sé lo que acabo de decir.

El silencio se volvió a instalar entre el hombre mayor y la jovencita que ahora jugaba con sus pulgares, el sonrojo en sus mejillas bajaba poco a poco. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa que quería llenar su boca, para todos era evidente que Connie y Steven estaban… locos el uno por el otro, quien diría que Connie no sabría en realidad como definir lo que sentía.

Otro recuerdo llegó su mente, esta vez una risa ahogada salió de su boca. La chica lo miró con curiosidad.

— Es solo que… - dijo aclarando de inmediato para que la jovencita no imaginara que se reía de ella — es la segunda vez en mi vida que me han hecho esa pregunta.

~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~

La playa como casi siempre estaba vacía, las luces de la cuidad aún estaban lejanas lo que era perfecto para esa noche que había lluvia de estrellas, los pequeños luceros brillantes caían con calma cumpliendo cientos de deseos.

— Greg… - aquella mujer de largo cabello Rosado volteó a ver a su acompañante

— Si Rose – dijo empalando un malvavisco y acercándolo al fuego.

— Como… ¿Cómo saber si estas enamorado?

El joven músico volteó a ver a la "chica" de sus sueños que lo miraba con curiosidad, sus dulces ojos negros lo miraban interrogantes. ¿Qué se supone que debía responder a una pregunta así?

Brincó de su lugar cuando la vara que había estado sosteniendo para azar bombones se quemó entera y el fuego llegó a su mano, la agitó en el aire con dolor antes de que Rose lo alcanzara y tomara sus manos, una de sus lagrimas enseguida salió de sus ojos para caer en su mano quemada y esta se sintió aliviada de inmediato.

— ¿Estás bien? – dijo preocupada revisando sus manos.

— Sí, - dijo algo apenado por el tonto accidente - gracias.

— Lo lamento – dijo dejando ir sus manos, mirándolo con preocupación — ¿Hice una pregunta que no debería haber hecho?

— No es eso – se apresuro a responder - es que… es una pregunta muy complicada.

— Oh.

El joven músico volvió a sentarse en su lugar junto al fuego donde había estado asando bombones. La alta mujer de largo cabello rosado pronto lo siguió, ambos miraron al mar delante de ellos en silencio.

¿Cómo saber cuando estas enamorado? La verdad es que, él tampoco había estado enamorado antes, sabía que lo estaba ahora, él solo… podía sentirlo.

Había salido con chicas antes, muchas chicas, las chicas y la música solo iban siempre en el mismo paquete y aunque había sentido mucho cariño por ellas, se había divertido, había tenido besos y caricias con ellas. Nunca había sentido lo que sentía con Rose, con ella todo era solo… como si todo pasara por primera vez, aún se sonrojaba cuando ella se le quedaba viendo y ponía un beso en sus labios, con ella se reía como no se había reído nunca antes, ella tenía esta forma de ver la vida que parecía que todo la llenaba de alegría y era nuevo y sorprendente aún cuando, por lo que le había dicho, ella tenía milenios en ella… con ella todo era, sorprendente.

— Rose… - la llamó.

— Si – dijo volteando a verlo.

— Si… - arrojó un leño más a la hoguera mirando las llamas amarillas para no sentirse más intimidado – si, yo me fuera el día de mañana…

— ¡¿Te irás?! – lo interrumpió con voz angustiada - ¡¿Por qué?!

— No, no me iré – dijo con una sonrisa mirándola finalmente – pero, si tuviera que irme por algún motivo… ¿tu vida sería tal y como era, antes de conocerme?

La mujer no respondió enseguida, sus ojos se movían de un lado para otro, como si buscara algo, poco a poco su rostro fue descomponiéndose y lagrimas pesadas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

— Oh Rose, no, no llores, por favor – dijo el joven poniéndose delante de ella y limpiando sus lagrimas.

— Yo… yo ¡No quiero que te vayas! – dijo sin dejar de llorar – ¡Nada seria de nuevo lo mismo sin ti!, sin escucharte cantar, y hablar de cosas pequeñas y enormes, y reír y comer y… — la hermosa mujer envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor tan fuerte que dolía – ¡Te amo Greg!

Recargando su cabeza en su hombro, la abrazó de regreso y se sintió feliz al ver que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

~~~~~ End Flash Back ~~~~~

— Connie.

La chiquilla lo miró con atención, había tomado tanto tiempo en volverle a hablar que había llegado a caer que no le respondería nada.

— ¿Si?

— Cuando yo me enamore de la mamá de Steven, yo solo… – suspiró profundamente, tratando de ser tan claro como fuera posible — cuando estaba yéndome de cuidad playa solo… yo solo supe que mi vida no estaría completa sin ella. Desde el primer momento que la vi, supe que la amaba. Cada vez que no estaba con ella, sentía un vacio por dentro que no podía llenar con nada que no fuera ella. No sé si funcione de la misma manera para todos, pero yo supe así que estaba enamorado.

— Ya veo – dijo la chica en un susurro.

— Creo yo, que cuando encuentras una persona que si no estuviera más en tu vida, no sería nunca la misma – agregó - nada podría volver a ser como era antes de conocerla.

— Entiendo.

— Tú… ¿te sientes así, Connie?

La chica lo miró con ojos enormes y la boca abierta. Pronto estaba boqueando como un pez fuera del agua tratando de decir algo.

Al mismo tiempo llegaron finalmente a las puertas de su casa. Desde la ventaba junto a la puerta se podía ver la silueta impaciente de su madre, que seguramente la esperaba.

— No tienes que responderme a mi Connie – dijo el hombre apagando el motor – pero quizá esa respuesta, te ayude a saber cómo te sientes.

— Yo… gracias Mr. Universe.

— Seres humanos – dijo levantando su mano.

— Seres humanos — dijo respondiendo al saludo.

Cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió y su madre la llamó para que entrara, la pequeña salió de un brinco de su camioneta, un último saludo a ella y su madre desde la camioneta y arrancó de nuevo el motor para ir a casa.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
